Típico
by Yuki Marvell
Summary: (Serie de pequeños Drabbles) Porque a todos nos ha pasado algo típico en nuestra vida la cual nos ha molestado, hecho enfadar, avergonzarnos, etc. Seguramente te sentirás identificado con algunos de los momentos típicos que vaya subiendo en cada capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Mira disimuladamente.**

* * *

Viernes por la tarde, Erza y yo fuimos a un bar, el cual quedaba cerca de nuestras casas, estábamos esperando en la barra a qué nos dieran nuestras bebidas.

-Entonces… Lucy? Qué vas a hacer cuando te gradúes?

-Uhm… no lo sé Erza, supongo que trabajaré en una editorial con Levy-chan y en mis tiempos libres, seguiré escribiendo mis novelas, ya estoy a punto de acabarla, ojalá me la aceptan.

-Te deseo lo mejor, Lucy.

-Gracias! Y tú que vas a hacer?

-Seguiré esforzándome para ser diseñadora de ropa, te juro que algún día escucharás hablar de mí.

-Estaré deseando con ansias que llegue ese día.

-Sí, y yo podré decirle a la prensa que la famosa escritora, Lucy Heartfilia, es una de mis mejores amigas.

-Jajaja, claro que sí, e iremos juntas a las galas benéficas.- seguí con la broma.

-Acaso lo dudabas?- dijo con aires de grandeza y girando su rostro hacia mí de forma coqueta. Nos empezamos a reír, paramos cuando el camarero nos dio nuestras bebidas.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos en aquella mesa.-señaló una que estaba desocupada. Nos sentamos.

-Realmente, espero que podamos conseguir cumplir nuestros sueños, pero va ser una lucha constante.

-Lo sé Lucy, pero nosotras somos unas luchadoras, podremos conseguirlo.- dijo dándome ánimos.

-Si! No nos rendiremos.-dije más que confiada.

-Bien… y cómo te iba contando…- me mira, pero yo estoy ocupada viendo otra cosa.- me estás escuchando, Lucy?

-Eh? – mí atención vuelve a ella-Si, es solo que…-empiezo a susurrar- esos chicos de allí nos están mirando, mira disimulada.- Cómo si mis palabras no hubieran tenido ningún efecto en ella, gira el rostro y se les queda mirando fijamente, los chicos nos saludan, Erza les devuelve el gesto y yo lo mismo, solo que sintiendo vergüenza.

Erza me vuelve a mirar y ve qué le miro con ganas de querer matarla lento y dolorosamente.

-¿Qué?- dice como si nada.

"Ya veremos cómo te lo pasas, cuando yo también te haga lo mismo."

* * *

Bueno así termina el primer capítulo.

Si quieren que algo típico en especial, díganmelo =D

Muchos besos a todos! :)

Se despide Yuki Marvell


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos =D**

 **Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo :)**

 **Sin más, os invito a leer :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Te destapas, te da frío, te tapas, te da calor, sacas un pie y te miedo.**

* * *

-Mamá!

-Hola Wendy, cariño. Cómo te va? El tío Igneel te trata bien?

-Muy bien mamá, tranquila ya sabes que tío Igneel es muy bueno conmigo, además también tengo a Natsu.

-Ya lo sé Wendy, pero tu primo ya es mayor y ya no quiere pasar el tiempo con una niña.

-Mamá ya no soy una niña!

-Cierto, cierto, después de todo ya empezaste a ir al instituto… el tiempo pasa tan rápido…

-Y dónde estás ahora?

-Pues en Italia… y mañana estaré en Londres… esto de ser azafata, me deja molida.

-Y por qué no lo dejas? Siempre tengo miedo de que tengas algún accidente, además… te echo de menos.

-Ay cariño… ya hemos hablado de esto y ahora, vete a dormir, que ya es tarde allí y tienes instituto mañana, haz el favor de decirle a mi hermano que se ponga.

-Vale mamá, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

-TÍOOOOO-lo llamo mientras tapo el teléfono con una mano, para que mi madre no oiga como grito.- Mamá quiere hablar contigo!- A pasos de gigante mi tío se acerca a mí, me besa la frente y me desea las buenas noches, después coge el teléfono.

-Grandine! Cómo te va?...- A medida que avanzo más por el pasillo , escucho menos la voz de mi tío. Pasé enfrente de la habitación de mi primo y me asomé. Cómo era normal, estaba con el móvil.

-Hasta mañana Natsu.

-Hasta mañana Wendy, que descanses.-me sonrió. Algo que nunca cambió en mi primo y espero que nunca cambie, es esa sonrisa tan peculiar que tiene la capacidad de alegrarte en momentos difíciles.

Antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación, mi gata blanca, de nombre Charle, entró velozmente en esta.

-Qué pasa Charle, no quieres dormir con Happy?- Happy era el gato de mi primo. Charle solo se me quedó mirando, la verdad era que era extraño que maullara, por lo general es muy callada y calmada.

A la vez que yo me acostaba en mi cama, Charle se fue a su camita, la cual estaba encima de una silla, apagué las luces y me dispuse a dormir.

Pasaron los minutos, pero por culpa del calor que sentía, me era imposible dormir. Tiré todas las mantas para atrás e intenté dormir de nuevo, pero un horrible frío invadió mi cuerpo, volví a ponerme las mantas, con la esperanza de poder dormirme antes de que volviera a sentir calor, por desgracia, no salió como lo planeado, así que cómo último recurso, saqué un pie fuera de la cama. De repente una inquietante sensación empezó a atormentarme y empecé a tener el miedo de que, de repente, alguien me agarrara el pie, así que, no lo soporté y volví a meter el pie dentro de la cama.

"Esta no iba a ser una noche muy agradable"

* * *

Nos leemos pronto!

Muchos besos a todos! =D

Se despide, Yuki Marvell


	3. Chapter 3

**Cómo este capítulo me quedó bastante cortito subiré el capítulo 4 en unos minutos :)**

 **El tema de este cap me lo dio Guest, muchas gracias por la idea =D**

 **Sin más... os invito a leer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Ir por la calle y pensar que te están saludando a ti.**

* * *

Un joven de cabellos celestes, ojos marrones y un peculiar tatuaje rojo en la parte derecha de la cara caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, absorto en sus pensamientos.

No llevaba prisa, siempre salía con tiempo de sobra para llegar a la universidad a tiempo, por lo general era un tipo muy amable aparte de tranquilo, tenía unos amigos muy leales, pero a veces conseguían sacarlo de quicio, lo cual era muy difícil.

En un momento dado, Jellal, que era así como se llamaba el chico, prestó atención a su alrededor, en eso, una persona que no había visto en la vida y que estaba en la cera del frente, saludaba mirando hacia él. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Jellal la saludó de vuelta, cosa que era rara, después de todo, no había visto a esa persona en su vida.

Por el rabillo del ojo captó un movimiento, una chica sonreía y saludaba a la que, anteriormente, saludaba, era claro que se conocían.

En ese momento, Jellal sintió vergüenza y se pasó la mano izquierda por el pelo un tanto nervioso.

"Esperaba que esas chicas no hablaran sobre él, ni de su estúpido fallo."

* * *

 **Bueno así termina, cuando termine de darle los últimos retoques al cap 4, lo subo.**

 **Se despide Yuki Marvell**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cómo os prometí, aquí os traigo el nuevo cap, el cual también es cortito.**

 **El tema de este cap también me lo dio Guest, gracias de nuevo :)**

 **Sin más... os invito a leer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Estar mensajeando con un amigo y que el móvil te caiga en la cara.**

* * *

Era un día sin mucho que hacer y eso, a un chico de cabellos rosas, no le gustaba nada, así que optó por mensajear con su amigo Gray por el móvil.

Tumbado en la cama y con él móvil en alto, Natsu Dragneel, se entretenía un poco después de haber pasado toda la tarde jugando con su prima Wendy, quien estaría temporalmente en su casa, a causa de que su tía Grandine, madre de Wendy, estaba viajando por el mundo haciendo de azafata.

-Qué hay Natsu?

-Nada nuevo, y tú que te cuentas?

-Que quieres que te cuente? mi vida es muy aburrida aunque… es cierto que hace unos días siento que alguien me vigila y me persigue a todos lados.

-JAJAJA quién estaría interesado en ti?

-Cómo has escrito, ojos puntiagudos?

-Lo que has leído, ojos bizcos!

Y así empezó una guerra un tanto… rara.

-Gray! Maldito!- gritó Natsu en voz alta, en eso, él móvil se le cae de la mano derecha y acaba cayendo en su cara.-Ah! Maldito Gray, esto es culpa tuya…- murmuraba enfadado Natsu, mientras se tocada la cara, en la cual sentía un cierto dolor.

"Mañana me las pagaras, maldito."

* * *

 **Así termina el capítulo ;)**

 **No sé cuando podré actualizar el próximo, pero espero que sea pronto.**

 **Muchos besos a todos**

 **Se despide Yuki Marvell**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí otro cap, disfrútenlo! :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Tener prisa y que parezca que todo el mundo va lento.**

* * *

-Venga...venga.- pensaba nerviosamente la menor de los hermanos Strauss, su nombre? Lisanna Strauss. En estos momentos estaban en el aeropuerto de Londres, esperando que la atendieran.

Hace años se había ido de Magnolia para estudiar en el extranjero, y hoy, por fin, empezaría un camino de regreso a casa, lo malo es que esa mañana se había despertado tarde y todo fue una carrera para llegar al aeropuerto.

Ahora mismo, Lisanna no podía controlar sus nervios, podría perder el avión.

-Rápido!- pensaba mientras veía a un chico trabajando muy leeeennntameeente con su ordenador, y teniendo en cuenta que tenía una enorme cola delante de ella...

-Dale más emoción!- Lisanna estaba por arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza.

En un momento dado el chico recibió una llamada y se puso a hablar tranquilamente. A Lisanna no le importaba nada si era una llamada de su superior o no, ella quería subirse al maldito avión!

Lisanna esperó y esperó, miraba nerviosamente el reloj cada vez que podía y parecía no moverse. Ella llegó a la conclusión de que estaba estropeado porque no se movía ni un centímetro, pero la realidad era otra.

-Venga...- empezó a darle nerviosamente golpecitos al suelo con el tacón.

En un momento dado Lisanna empezó a maldecir al hombre en su mente. La espera se estaba haciendo eterna...¿Por qué demonios iban todos tan lento?

Y por fin llegó su turno...

"Aleluya"

Cuando todo estuvo listo el hombre le dijo.

\- Dese prisa señorita, el avión, está a punto de despegar.- Si no hubiera estado tanto tiempo en ese país no hubiera entendido nada de lo que le dijo, pero para su desgracia, sí que lo entendió y empezó a correr hacia en avión, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de " No tendría que darme tanta prisa si tu fueras más rápido en tu trabajo, maldito hijo de frutilla"

* * *

 **El siguiente cap ya lo tengo escrito, unos retoque más y podré subirlo, así que me verán pronto por aquí.**

 **Se despide... Yuki Marvell**

 **Muchos besos a todos! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

 **Me tardé menos de lo que pensaba :)**

 **Disfruten**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Qué te guste una canción y escucharla tantas veces que acabas odiándola.**

* * *

En una casa de las afueras de Magnolia, un chico, alto, musculoso y de pelo color azabache, salía de casa después de despedirse de su padre, Metalicana o como él le llamaba con "cariño", viejo.

Con paso lento y pesado, el chico se dirigió a la universidad.

Cuando llegó allí, por todas partes se escuchaba la canción que tanto se había hecho famosa internacionalmente.

Qué si a él le gustaba la canción? Por Mavis! Si le encantaba, se pasaba el día cantándola, pero poco a poco ya estaba empezando a molestarle.

Cómo en la primera hora su profesor no vino, sus amigos y él, fueron a la cafetería. Se sentaron en su mesa de todos los días.

Empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales mientras se escuchaba la canción de fondo.

-Con que Lisanna ya llegó...-Comentó en un momento dado una pequeña peli-azul de nombre Levy.

-Sí, Mira-sensei dijo que hoy no vendría pero que seguramente mañana si- informó Erza.

\- Vaya... Mira y Elfman deben estar muy contentos de que su hermana vuelva.- comentó Gray con una sonrisa.

-Al fin! de vuelta a los viejos tiempos...- dijo Lucy con nostalgia.

\- Oh hablando de Lisanna.- comentó Natsu.- Cuando mi tía vino a casa para recoger a Wendy, nos contó que en su mismo vuelo se encontraba Lisanna, por lo que dijo, tiene cierto acento inglés

\- Vaya!-habló por primera vez Jellal.- que coincidencia, entonces tu tía fuera una de las azafatas del vuelo donde estaba Lissana.

-Juvia está tan feliz de que Lisanna vuelva, por fin estaremos todos juntos de nuevo.- dijo Juvia más que feliz, sacando una sonrisa a todos sus amigos.- Pero...- cambió su tranquila y alegre voz en una aterradora.-si tiene planes con mi Gray- sama será mi RIVAL DE AMOR!

A todos los allí presentes les dio un escalofrío, aunque a Gray uno más fuerte que al resto.

Todos se quedaron callados y en ese momento la canción se pudo escuchar perfectamente.

Gajeel bufó con molestia.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban en el primer recreo y como siempre, pareciera que esa maldita canción los seguía a todas partes, no paró de sonar en ningún momento.

Gajeel apretó la mandíbula

Segundo recreo, igual que en el anterior.

A Gajeel le dio un tic en la ceja.

Hora de irse... y esa canción seguía y seguía.

Gajeel enloqueció y su bomba interior explotó.

-Tú, tú, tú...- cada vez que decía "tú" señalaba a una persona diferente.- Paren ya con esa maldita canción, no la soporto!

\- Sí, señor!- dijeron todos los mencionados mecánicamente. Gajeel era temido por todos así que le hicieron caso sin rechistar y quitaron la canción.

"Por fin calma" - pensó Gajeel mientras caminaba. Sus amigos se le quedaron viendo como si estuviera loco, luego encogieron los hombros y le siguieron.

* * *

 **Chao chao, nos leemos**

 **Ya saben, si tienen alguna idea díganmela :)**

 **Se despide...Yuki Marvell**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola gente! =D**

 **Al fin pude terminar este capítulo, el cuál tenía muchas ganas de subir.**

 **Si bien este cap es cortito esta vez no podré subir otro para recompensarlo u.u**

 **Os invito a leer... DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

 **NOTA DEL CAP: Esta vez decidí escribir con el personaje de otro gremio, así que Sting, es tu turno.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Estar buscando algo y encontrarlo en el lugar más remoto.**

* * *

-Dónde? Dónde? Dónde está el p*** mando?- un rubio de ojos azules llamado Sting Eucliffe buscaba con desesperación por toda la casa su querido mando de la televisión.

 _Pero por qué buscar el mando si tú mismo puedes levantarte y cambiar los canales y el volumen en la misma televisión?_

 _Bueno, cómo a todo adolescente, eso de levantarse para cambiar de canal daba mucha...demasiada pereza..._

 _Pero no daría más pereza buscar el mando por toda la casa durante un montón de tiempo?_

 _Si...pero una vez que lo encuentras te puedes tirar todo el día en el sofá sin mover ni un musculo._

-Aaaah, necesito encontrarlo! - fue hacia su habitación a una velocidad sobrehumana. Se acercó a la cama.- Quita Lector.- Su querido gato de color café salió asustado de encima de la cama, se fue a la mesa de estudio y se sentó mientras observaba a su dueño quitar las sabanas, tirar la almohada y levantar el colchón, pero el mando seguía sin aparecer.

-Esto no puede estar pasando!- pasaría sobre media hora y el pobre de Sting seguía sin encontrar su mando...- Necesito beber algo...- Fue a la cocina y abrió el frigorífico y en él... ESTABA EL MANDO? WHAAAT?

Sting cogió una Coca-Cola y el mando, para a continuación ir al salón y tumbarse en el sofá.

Empezó a buscar algún canal que le gustara, pero desgraciadamente, no encontró ninguno. Suspiró

-Bueno... veré si Rogue está conectado- llevó la mano al bolsillo derecho de atrás de los vaqueros, pero allí no estaba...con acciones rápidas se palpó todos los bolsillos.

-FUUUUUCK!

* * *

 **Bueno...fin :)**

 **Me siento un poco mal por Sting pero... era necesario.**

 **Quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que me estáis dando ideas para este fic n.n sois los mejores :)**

 **Muchos besos a todos! =D**

 **Se despide... Yuki Marvell**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicos! :D**

 **Cómo podéis observar ya estoy de vuelta :)**

 **Disfruten del nuevo cap**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Estar buscando algo y resulta que lo tienes en la mano.**

* * *

Cómo todos los días Chelia se quedaba en casa de su prima Sherry hasta la noche.

Actualmente ambas se encontraban en la sala, haciendo los deberes en la mesa mientras se sentaban en los sofás, una en frente de la otra, al mismo tiempo veían una película de amor y drama la cual les había fascinado desde un principio.

-Eso sí qué es amor!- dijo Sherry, Chelia asintió con ambas mejillas sonrojadas.

Cuando ambas se dispusieron a seguir escribiendo, Sherry se dio cuenta de que su lápiz no estaba por ningún lado.

-D-o-o-n-de?-empezó a rebuscar entre todos los libros y libretas cosa que atrajo la atención de la joven Chelia.

-Sherry? – frunció el ceño-Qué pasa?- Sherry la miró.

-No encuentro mi lápiz!

-Uh…?- Chelia miró por todos los lados y su mirada acabó posada en la mano izquierda de su prima.-Pero si…-levantó la mano para señalar la mano de Sherry, pero esta se tiró al suelo para ver si el lápiz estaba en el suelo – El lápiz…

-Calla Chelia, si quieres ayudarme ponte a buscar!-le gritó sin mirarla.

-Vale, vale- levantó ambas manos haciendo un gesto de "relájate…" Su atención volvió a la película.

Minutos después el gritó de Sherry la espantó y miró hacia ella.

-QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ? – Sherry se levantó de golpe del suelo mirando el lápiz que estaba en su mano con los ojos bien abiertos, miró a su prima.- POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA?

-Traté de decírtelo…-se encogió de hombros- pero no me diste la oportunidad.- Volvió a ver la película mientras su prima le gritaba, más ella no le prestaba mucha atención.

En un momento dado de la película ambos protagonistas se besan lo que hace que Chelia sonría.

-Amor…

* * *

 **Ya tengo otra idea para el siguiente capítulo así que a lo mejor lo subo hoy... ya veremos :3**

 **Muchos besos a todos!**

 **Se despide... Yuki Marvell**


	9. Chapter 9

***viene y deja el cap***

 **Hola... :) ... lo siento, me tardé más de lo que esperaba.**

 **Bueno... disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Cruzarte con alguien conocido por la calle y no saber si decir hola o adiós.**

* * *

Una joven peli-azul llamada Levy McGarden caminaba tranquilamente por la calles de Magnolia, en eso que ve a lo lejos a una amiga de la universidad de nombre Meredy.

Cada vez se acercaba más y más.

"Vale… qué le digo hola o adiós?"- pensaba Levy internamente.

Cada vez se encontraban más cerca.

"Y qué pasa si yo digo una cosa y ella la otra?"

Estaban a unos pocos pasos y sus ojos se mantuvieron sobre los de la otra persona.

-Hola.-dijo Meredy con una sonrisa.

-Adiós- dijo al mismo tiempo Levy.

Las dos pasaron de largo.

"… E quedado cómo una borde"

* * *

 **Sé que es pequeño, pero con esta idea no se podía escribir mucho más.**

 **En fin, espero que os gustara :)**

 **Muchos besos!**

 **Se despide... Yuki Marvell**


	10. Chapter 10

***viene tatareando una canción***

 **Hola! Cómo están todos?**

* * *

 **Esta idea me la dio Diane Redfox, así que muchas gracias Diane-nee :))))**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: No quieres entrar a bañarte, pero en cuanto entras no quieres salir.**

* * *

-Venga Asuka, a bañarse ahora mismo.-dijo Bisca dijo autoritariamente, pero sin dejar una voz dulce pues a fin de cuentas estaba hablando con su pequeña hija de 5 años.

-No.- dijo con un puchero la pequeña Asuka.- quiero seguir viendo la televisión.

-Asuka…- advirtió calmadamente su padre.

-No!- gritó.

-Ya está bien!- Bica cogió el mando y apagó la televisión. Asuka cruzó los brazos molesta.- Y cómo no vayas ahora mismo papá no te leerá un cuento antes de dormir.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, pasa ahora mismo a ducharte!

10 minutos después se puede observar cómo Bisca tiraba de su hija lo más que podía sin hacerle daño y esta se agarraba en cualquier lado para no salir de la bañera.

-Alzaback! Ayúdame aquí!

-Noooooo- Asuka se agarraba con más fuerza.- no quiero salir!

* * *

 **A lo mejor me da tiempo a subir otro antes de ir a la playa *cruza los dedos***

 **Muchos besos a todos!**

 **Se despide... Yuki Marvell**


	11. Chapter 11

**Siiiii! Me dio tiempo a hacer y publicar el cap :))**

* * *

 **Esta idea me la dio Jaz´Celestial, muchísimas gracias por la ayuda :))))**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Te gusta, pero no le gustas. Le gustas, pero no te gusta.**

* * *

-Gray-sama.-gritó Juvia para a continuación abrazarse al brazo del mencionado.-casémonos!

-Qué!? Pero que dices?- le respondió Gray mientras intentaba "recuperar" su brazo. Cuando al fin pudo lograr soltarse del agarre de la peli-azul, se fue de su lado con cara de molestia.- Déjame en paz.

Juvia tras esas palabras empezó a llorar por dentro y su felicidad se apagó de golpe dejando paso a la depresión.

-Juvia-chan!- escuchó una voz detrás suya. Ella ya se temía quien era y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-Hola Lyon.- dijo desanimada.

-Oh Juvia.- dijo con una sonrisa.- No estés triste, yo estaré siempre a tu lado.- Juvia empezó a temblar.

-Pe-e-e-ro Juvia solo ama a Gray-sama!- tras decir esto se fue dejando a Lyon congelado en el sitio.

"Por qué? Por qué? Por qué Gray-sama no puede amar a Juvia cómo lo hace Lyon?"

* * *

 **Pues por hoy, no creo subir otro cap de este fic, así que... nos leemos otro día :D**

 **Muchos besos a todos!**

 **Se despide... Yuki Marvell**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaaa! :))) Aquí estoy de nuevo**

 **Disfrutad del cap ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Vas al baño y no hay papel.**

* * *

Otro Viernes por la tarde y cómo era habitual Minerva y sus amigas iban al bar para olvidarse un poco de la universidad.

-Si me disculpáis.- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.- Voy al baño.

-Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Yukino.

-No, no hace falta.- cogió su bolsito y fue al baño. Tuvo que esperar un rato, pues había gente haciendo cola. Luego de diez minutos fue su turno.

Se metió en el baño y lo cerró con el pestillo.

Fue mirar para el retrete y sentirse asqueada.

"Al menos tirad de la cadena".- pensó mientras hacía eso mismo.

Sopló aire y se preparó para hacer una sentadilla y mantener el equilibrio para que su piel no llegara a tocar ni rozar la tapa. Ni loca tocaba ella esa tapa… vete tú a saber lo que tenía.

Cuando terminó llevó la mano al rollo de papel, pero justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que no quedaba papel!

Cogió su bolso y empezó a rebuscar desesperadamente para a ver si tenía algún paquete de pañuelos, pero no le quedaban.

-NO, no, no, por favor no!- no tenía ningún modo de escapar de esa situación. Por qué le pasaban a ella esas cosas?

* * *

 **Fin del cap!**

 **En fin, espero actualizar pronto :D**

 **Muchos besos a todos!**

 **Se despide... Yuki Marvell :)))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí os vengo con otro capítulo :D es un poco cortito, pero es que no tenía inspiración u.u**

 **Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Ir por la calle escuchando música y sentirte como si estuvieses dentro de un vídeo musical.**

* * *

Orga Nanagear, quedó con unos amigos en casa de Sting así que ahora estaba caminando por la calle y cómo buen amante de la música se llevó sus cascos para poder escuchar música por la calle.

Se colocó los cascos, se aseguró que el volumen estuviera al máximo y eligió una canción.

Sintió como si fuera transportado a un vídeo música.

En casa de Sting…

Eh chicos, no creéis que Orga se está tardando mucho?- preguntó una impaciente Minerva.

-Venga, venga, tampoco llega tan tarde.- dijo Yukino intentando relajarla.

-Conociendo a Orga… aún tardará un poco más.- dijo Rufus con una sonrisa.

-Por mi bien… es llegar Orga y se acaba la comida.- dijo Sting comiendo uno de los aperitivos que puso.

-Esto… chicos…

-Uhm?- todos miraron para Rogue.

-Allí esta Orga.- dijo señalando por la ventana, todos se acercaron y miraron por la ventana hacía donde apuntaba Rogue. Todos se quedaron en blanco.

Y allí estaba Orga, bailando como un retrasado por la calle y seguramente… cantando. Todos los que paseaban de la calle, se apartaban de él, incluso algunos se cambiaron de acera.

-Tendremos que hacerle una intervención para que deje de escuchar música por la calle.- dijo Minerva sintiendo vergüenza ajena. Los demás solo llegaron a asentir sin poder quitar la mirada del Orga bailarín.

* * *

 **El siguiente capítulo intentaré subirlo más pronto, pero no prometo nada u.u**

 **Muchos besos!**

 **Se despide... Yuki Marvell**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi minna! :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Estirarte y que te suene tanto el estallido de huesos que pienses que te has roto algo.**

* * *

Se quitó el ordenador portátil de las piernas y se levantó de la cama con la necesidad de andar un poco.

Se estiró y "crack"

Un sonoro estallido hizo que se quedará congelado. No sabría decir si el sonido provino de un brazo, una pierna o de la espalda porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en que se había roto algo.

"Fuck"

Despacio y con cierto temor empezó a bajar los brazos y a relajar los músculos. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio que no le había pasado nada a ninguno de sus huesos.

En ese momento alguien llamó a su teléfono fijo. Salió de la habitación y se acercó al aparato telefónico.

"Número oculto?"

En cualquier otro momento no lo hubiera cogido, pero estaba demasiado aburrido.

-Si?

-Gray-sama~~ Juvia sabe dónde vive...- tras decir esto la chica colgó.

* * *

 **Ok que alguien te llame diciendo que sabe donde vives cuando no debería de saberlo, no es típico ( sobretodo si es una acosadora (?), pero lo otro yo creo que si...**

 **Mañana subiré otro cap así que nos leemos ;)**

 **Muchos besos! :)))**

 **Se despide... Yuki Marvell**


	15. Chapter 15

**Últimamente estuve muy ocupada por culpa de algo llamado "exámenes" pero justo hoy los terminé así que ya me veréis más activa uwu**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Que en la ducha nos creemos cantantes**

* * *

Suspiró al sentir el agua caliente deslizándose por todo su cuerpo y al rato notó que su larga y fina cabellera rubia empezaba a pesarle más a causa del agua.

Después de enjabonarse el cabello con varios productos –después de todo ese pelo tan bonito no se cuidaba solo- Rufus se sintió inspirado y con ganas de cantar una canción mientras se enjaguaba de nuevo el cabello.

 _" No culpes a la noche,_

 _no culpes a la playa,_

 _no culpes a la lluvia,_

 _será que no me amas?"_

Al cantar esta última parte, puso una pose seductora y sonrió con autosuficiencia

"Es que él era bueno en todo, cantaba como los ángeles"

Poco después de ese sentimiento de grandeza, cerró el agua y cuando se disponía a coger la toalla se dio cuenta de que la había dejado en la habitación…junto con la ropa de cambio!

Miró la ropa sucia que tenía tirada de cualquier manera en el suelo… No, no se la pondría, primero porque estaba sucia y segundo porque la mojaría si se la ponía, así que la última opción sería…

A los cinco minutos se ve a un Rufus totalmente desnudo saliendo corriendo del baño y sujetando su inseparable sombrero delante de sus partes nobles.

* * *

 **La verdad la última parte se me vino a la mente cuando estaba retocando el cap y no me resistí a ponerlo :p**

 **Por mi parte no soy de las personas que suele cantar en la ducha en alto, pero mentalmente siempre :)**

 **En fin mañana subiré otro cap de este fic (esta vez si, lo prometo XD)**

 **Nos leemos :)))**

 **Muchos besos!**

 **Se despide...Yuki Marvell**


	16. Chapter 16

**Como prometí aquí tenéis otro cap :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Despertarte en mitad de un sueño genial y volverte a dormir con la esperanza de que el sueño siga.**

* * *

Empecé a girar sobre mí misma mirando maravillada al mí alrededor. Todo era hermoso, maravilloso, todo era de color blanco y rojo.

Corrí y corrí y de vez en cuando me paraba para pasar mi dedo por esa cremosa nata y degustarla lentamente en mi boca.

Salí corriendo de nuevo, salté por un trampolín y caí en una piscina llena de batido de fresa.

Me acerqué nadando hacia el bordillo de la piscina y empecé a comerme la tarta de fresa que estaba allí.

Todo era tan perfec… en ese momento me desperté.

-Noooooo! Por favor no!- cogí las sabanas, me las puse hasta arriba y cerré los ojos con fuerza rezándole a santa Mavis que me permitiera volver a soñar con mi fantasioso mundo de tartas de fresa.

* * *

 **Se que es un poco corto, pero no me venía la inspiración uwu**

 **En fin... como ya sabéis si tenéis alguna idea podéis decírmela (también con que personaje queréis que lo haga)**

 **Nos leemos :))))**

 **Muchos besos!**

 **Se despide...Yuki Marvell.**


End file.
